Colour-Blind Trees
by BlackbootsBlackcoffee
Summary: "Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me I am small and needy Warm me up And breathe me" - Breathe Me , Sia


hi guys ! First fanfic ever ! Massive thing here , I hope you guys enjoy !

by the way , this fanfic has a lot of thanks to give to Counting Crow's song "Colorblind" for if not for that song this fic would not have been made

**Chapter 1 : PULL ME IN FROM INSIDE **

When Jon Snow first met Rose , he had been only eight years , and she only seven years .

Jon had been running away from Winterfell that day . he had long decided , he no longer wanted to live in the presence of someone who hated his guts as much as Lady Stark did , and had brought it upon himself to run as far away from Winterfell as possible .

Stumbling over and causing a cut on his knee, Jon looked back to see that he had just reached the outskirts of Winter Town .

"Are you okay" a voice as sweet as summer had asked from a tree

looking up , Jon saw a girl his age or maybe a year younger looking down at him with big forest green eyes with concern

"Are you a forest nymph?" Asked Jon , entranced by the girls wild eyes and funny looking green , woollen cap

"No silly , I'm Rose , Rose Woodlin at your service" the small girl said , jumping down from the tree and lifting her olive green cap from her head letting waves of red wine hair fall from the cap down to her waist and bowing in the way traveling merchants did to his father.

"You're beautiful" Jon said blushing , whilst Rose giggled

"Oh and you're quiet the gent , my dear sir"

"No , I'm just a bastard" said Jon , as his eyes moved to the ground ,remembering the reason why he had been running away in the first place .

"Oh , please don't be sad" said Rose , as she bent down to wrap a leaf around Jon's knee , smeared with Juniper berry juice .

"If it makes any difference , I'm colour-blind"

"Colour-blind?"

"Means I can't see certain colours" said Rose as she looked down at the ground , gone was the shining girl that had lit up the forest , now left in the shining girls place was a sad little girl .

Looking up , Rose smiled a sad mournful smile , that gleamed like silver as the tears in her eyes hit the sun " I guess that makes us a couple of misfits".

Moving over to the girl , Jon looped his arm around her small waist whilst wiping away her tears with his thumb and resting her head under his chin , he said "no , matter , colour-blind or not you are still a forest nymph"

And as Rose laughed , Jon Snow decided that Rose Woodlin would forever be his friend .

Rose Woodlin and Jon Snow became fast friends after that . Every time , Jon had spare time to himself , he would go to the outskirts of Winter Town , with a jar of olives ( of which he soon found out were Roses favourite fruit ) and watch the stream flow in the forest as fish leaped out and Rose looked on with a look of contempt and happiness .

They both knew each others secrets and dreams after two meetings together , and soon , Jon found himself thinking , that maybe , he knew her better then anyone and she knew him better then anyone .

He knew her father had left her and her mother after he found out that she was pregnant with his child , and that her mother , had died from birthing her , leaving her an orphan , living with her grandmother in the woods . He also knew her dreams of someday becoming a healer for the wounded and sick, and how she wanted to find a cure for colour-blindness.

She knew his aspirations to become a Nights Watchman , how Lady Stark eyed him like a hawk , and all about his wants for Lady Stark to accept him as a son , or to at least show emotions other then hate and suspicion towards him .

Sometimes he would bring books from Maester Luwin and teach her different plants and trees . Sometimes he even showed her sketches he had made of the trees in the forest and tell her her eyes were the very colour of the trees .

They never spoke of Jon's bastardy or Roses colour-blindness , to each other they were perfectly imperfect .

And that is when Jon realised he was in love with Rose Woodlin


End file.
